fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fiction wrestling match types
Outside of the pre-existing professional wrestling match types, fiction wrestling, due to its' liberties, has unique ones that are exclusively performed in fiction wrestling matches. These matches can be organized into several loose groups. Primal Fear Roulette The Primal Fear Roulette was originally introduced by WWT at their Unforgiven Shows 2013 pay-per-view in the main event contest between Gaara of the Desert and Timmy Turner over the WWT World Championship. It is not a stipulation per se, but rather, a way to assign a match type to a match that doesn't yet have one. Before the match, a fear-themed wheel is spun, and depending on the fear it lands on, a match type is decided and used for the night. Each of the following fears has a match stipulation assigned to it: *Acrophobia - Ladder Match *Achluophobia - Blindfold Match *Claustrophobia - Casket Match *Taphephobia - Buried Alive Match *Agoraphobia - Parking Lot Brawl *Pyrophobia - Inferno Match *Hemophobia - First Blood Match *Cleithrophobia - Hell In A Cell Match *Gelotophobia - "I Quit" Match Heart of Darkness Match Created by FWE for the main event of their No Way Out 2017 pay-per-view, the Heart of Darkness is a re-imagined version of the Elimination Chamber match. The structure has a unique design, based around a four-bullet revolver chamber. The pods, built out of glass, reach up to the chopped down roof, while the structure itself is built out of titanium and carbon fiber. Two wrestlers start off already in the ring, and every five minute, another wrestler joins them depending on a pre-drawn number until all six have joined the match. The rules remain the same as the Elimination Chamber's, with the difference that referee stoppage is not allowed. Rotation Match The Rotation Match was used once in the 1989 edition of FWE's High Noon pay-per-view, in a match for the FWE Championship featuring reigning champion Ugo Fantozzi, Andrea Sperelli, and Jùnior. The champion and one of the two challengers, decided over coin toss, begin the match. Every three minutes, a buzzer will ring, signaling that one of the wrestlers, usually the champion first, has to switch places with the wrestler currently outside of the match. The match can be won by pinning or submitting the opponent that is considered "active" by the referee, while a DQ or a count-out will see the wrestler barred from the ringside area and the match turn into a normal Singles Match. Devil's Pit Match The Devil's Pit Match is held within a ring stripped of its' canvas, decking, and inner structure. The wrestlers are placed within the gutted interior of the ring, confined by the ring's apron. The interior of the ring is also filled with an assortment of weapons, including light tubes, barbed wire, and wooden boards. The match, otherwise, retains the ruleset of a Street Fight match, with victory achievable through pin or submission. The first-ever Devil's Pit Match was held under Triple Threat format between Tarrlock, Timmy Turner, and Aang at NCW Hardcore Heaven 2013. The name was re-used in a match between Mako and Amon, but the ring's structure was left untouched, as it was instead merely filled with weapons as in a normal Street Fight match. Category:Works In Progress Category:Fiction Wrestling Match Types